Silver Ore (Mugen Souls Z component)
This item is a special component that comes from floor 10 Mugen Field Peon Bosses as a rare drop. It is one of the materials needed to make some weak offensive and defensive G-Parts, as well as DLC weapons. * Dream Fantasy (DLC) ~ Recipe unlocked after installing Strength! Hyper Weapon Pack 1 . * Meow Meow Punch (DLC) ~ Recipe unlocked after installing Intensity! Hyper Weapon Pack 6 . * Golden King Mallet (DLC) ~ Recipe unlocked after installing Beauty! Hyper Weapon Pack 8 . * Power Drive ~ G-Castle learns Attack 2 by making this item. * Speed Booster ~ G-Castle learns Fast Attack 2 by making this item. * Power Spiral Core ~ G-Castle learns Pierce 2 by making this item. * Repair Kit ~ G-Castle learns HP Restore 2 by making this item. * Power Charger ~ G-Castle learns SP Restore 2 by making this item. * Spec-Up Kit ~ G-Castle learns All Strengthen by making this item. * Melon Shampoo * Cherry Blossom Soap Drop locations Silver Ore is the first component found in Mugen Souls Z since it drops at the very first ship battle, before getting field control as Nao. The item can drop from the first Mugen Field Peon Bosses on floor 10 at the Mugen Field on bets up to 5,000,000. Betting any higher will replace the Peon Bosses on every 10th floor with the previous floor 100 bosses instead and they drop their own components, not ores or ingots. Floor 10 cannot be skipped because it leads to a rest stop, so finding Silver Ores in the Mugen Field should be easy. At higher floors, Peon Bosses will drop higher quality ores and ingots. Every type of special metal component such as ores, and ingots, can drop from bosses in the last 3 DLC battles but they will probably not be needed by that time. |- | Etherwind | G-Castle | style="text-align:center;"|First ship battle ever. | style="text-align:center;"| |- | BLUE | DLC battle #6 | style="text-align:center;"|The 1st Ultimate War | style="text-align:center;"|Fought on the 1st battle, rare drop. |- | Alys? | DLC battle #7 | style="text-align:center;"|The 2nd Ultimate War | style="text-align:center;"|Fought on the 3rd battle, rare drop. |- | Welsh? | DLC battle #8 | style="text-align:center;"|The 3rd Ultimate War | style="text-align:center;"|Fought on the 1st battle, rare drop. |- |- | Passionate Warrior | Mugen Field | style="text-align: center;"|0000100 0001000 | style="text-align: center;"|Any | style="text-align: center;"|10 | style="text-align: center;"|Rare drop |- | Novice Swordswoman | Mugen Field | style="text-align: center;"|0001001 0005000 | style="text-align: center;"|Any | style="text-align: center;"|10 | style="text-align: center;"|Rare drop |- | Acolyte | Mugen Field | style="text-align: center;"|0005001 0025000 | style="text-align: center;"|Any | style="text-align: center;"|10 | style="text-align: center;"|Rare drop |- | Newbie Witch | Mugen Field | style="text-align: center;"|0025001 0100000 | style="text-align: center;"|Any | style="text-align: center;"|10 | style="text-align: center;"|Rare drop |- | Vagabond | Mugen Field | style="text-align: center;"|0100001 0200000 | style="text-align: center;"|Any | style="text-align: center;"|10 | style="text-align: center;"|Rare drop |- | Destitute Gunslinger | Mugen Field | style="text-align: center;"|0200001 0500000 | style="text-align: center;"|Any | style="text-align: center;"|10 | style="text-align: center;"|Rare drop |- | Brawler | Mugen Field | style="text-align: center;"|0500001 1000000 | style="text-align: center;"|Any | style="text-align: center;"|10 | style="text-align: center;"|Cannot steal, rare drop |- | Apprentice Summoner | Mugen Field | style="text-align: center;"|1000001 2500000 | style="text-align: center;"|Any | style="text-align: center;"|10 | style="text-align: center;"|Rare drop |- | Novice Necromancer | Mugen Field | style="text-align: center;"|2500001 5000000 | style="text-align: center;"|Any | style="text-align: center;"|10 | style="text-align: center;"|Rare drop |} Items it can make It can take up to 3 Silver Ores to craft a G-Part and the amount needed to make all of them would be "10". |} See also *Mugen Souls Z component list *Silver Ingot *Mithril Ore *Mithril